


10 seconds

by shyredhead



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyredhead/pseuds/shyredhead
Summary: "Victor is an honour to introduce to you my best assassin (Y/N)"He let out a chuckle "You meant your second best assassin now that you have me" Victor locked his eyes on yours as he spoke,studying you from head to toe. You actually looked kinda cute.You faked a smile as you got near to him to shake his hand"Well that must still be decided "Rivality blooms and you are sended on a mission alone with Victor. Will you stop acting like childrens or will you begin to work together?.....Smut Will occur in the future chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this work.I will try to update as soon as I can.  
Let me know what you think <3

"Please...No!Don't kill me!" The man was crying in the corner as you approached him with a gun aiming at his head.  
You let out a chuckle.  
"I'm sorry really.."you said putting a hand on your chest "But work is work."You stood still as the man was blocked against the wall" Plus I gave you a chance to escape. Didn't I?"  
"Noo-please I-" BANG  
.....  
Victor checked his watch once again. It had passed only half an hour since Sofia started to blater about a Mob group that owned her money. Of course he wasn't listening. For him it was enough to know the plan and the name of the people he needed to kill.  
It was impressive how Sofia had token the family reins after Falcone's death.She was strong and smart,characteristics that Victor likes in his work leader.

Everyone went silent.Suddenly the sound of a motorbike engine could be heard from outsider. Followed by the sound of doors being opened and slamed with the echo of lots of footsteps.Then a general chattering."I'm sorry lady but you can't go there there is a meeting ongoing.Please listen-"  
The door slammed open .Victor and all his man had their guns ready to shoot as you entered the room with a fierce walk,hair loose and a black suit. Glancing around until your eyes catched sight of Sofia.As soon as She recognized your face a smile appeared on her face.  
"Fancy to see you here (Y/N)"You bowed down to her and kissed the hand she offered you.  
"I didn't expect to see you so soon." You stood up "I came here as soon as I heard about Falcone "  
She frowned with curiosity "What about the mission?I thought that back ups would have arrived next week"  
You smiled at her "I did It in one shot"  
"But It consisted in taking down and entire building how did you managed to do It alone?"  
"Well I might have ruined my best suit but they are all death now "  
She looked impressed and so was Victor .You just completed such a mission, like It was nothing only because you wanted to be by her side after Carmine's death.And that was something you don't see everyday  
"Victor is an honour to introduce you my best assassin (Y/N)" He let out a chuckle "You meant your second best assassin now that you have me" Victor locked his eyes on yours as he spoke,studying you from head to toe. You actually looked kinda cute.  
You faked a smile as you got near to him to shake his hand  
"Well that must still be decided "  
........  
From the on It was a continue competition between the two of you about who had killed more people during a mission. You would both come back to Sofia's mansion and report the result of each quest.  
"Today I have killed 18 people " you said proudly to Victor  
"Well not bad at all,only not good as me "You frowned at him "I killed 40 people with one move darling"  
"What?!"  
"What can I say the magic that explosion does Is amazing" He said letting out a low chuckle that sent shivers down your spine. 

You both entered Sofia's office .She welcomed you with a smile on her lips like she knew something juicy and well you didn't.  
"My two favorite men" you both looked each other confused.  
"I have a mission for you " "I can do that-" "No doll I can do-"  
"Relax childrens " Sofia said with a grin in his face "I Need that the men I work with to be trusting each other instead of wanting to stab one and other"You didn't like where this was going "So I will send you both and only you to a mission on a island near by .I need you to go and kill everyone in the **** building. Understood?"  
You both looked annoyed.  
Working together with him/her ? Was probably what you both were thinking.


	2. Affinity

The wind caressed your cheecks as the Moon apperead in the sky,making every thing go silent. Time to work.  
You and Victor were getting ready for your mission,waiting patiently outside of the building.  
You were full of rage. Not only you had to stay away from Sofia,you had to go with Victor.  
You didn't hate the guy,he only annoyed you more than what you were willing of bearing. Always hitting people with sarcasm and doing as he wanted.

You nodded at him as you saw the last "normal" worker exiting the structure. "Time to have some fun" you said approaching the door leading you both down the corridor to the underground sector. Stopping as you reached a big door.

"Inside that room there will be the majority of the targets so (Y/N) don't ruin the moment"  
"Speak for yourself zsaszy"  
He glared at you for the nickname letting out a sigh as you kicked the door open. " There Is a delivery for you "you said with a singsong voice "It' s death repeated for 40 heads!" Completed Victor.

All the men in the room turned around to look at you.Some of them dared to put out the gun but you glared at them giving the a warning shot aimed to the roof.  
"Well people I will give you 10 second to think about your family and in these 10 seconds you will have to chose between going back home and quitting all of this or dying here and-oh please- it would be nice if you didn't make as waste bullets 'kay? So 10-"  
Victor looked at you confused."what are you doing ?" He whispered.  
"This Is how I work 9-8-7 a man needs 10 second to evaluete his life 6-5-4 " At least 5 men left the building " 3-2-1-0"  
*funkytown ring tone starts to ring*  
You turned around to looked at Victor with widened-eyes keeping your aim still. He looked at the phone  
"I'm sorry its from work and " he rolled his eyes toward the top gesticulating with his hands clapping them on his hips "But you know how bosses are,rigth?" He smiled at everyone in the room making with one hand a kind Iamsorry gesture.  
"Hello boss....relax everything is fine ...yeah by tomorrow they 'll all be dead." He hanged up the phone smiling at you. "Well where were we?"  
A man was approaching the door but you turned and shot at him "I said ten seconds ,but thanks to you they gained a minute.Let's end this" " yes m'am"

You both quickly started you massacre ,hiding from the rain of bullets coming at you and killing them from the darkness. After about 15 minutes no one-else was alive in the room except you both.  
"Well that was impressive (Y/N) but I'm pretty sure a killed more of them." He said to you with a sweet voice smiling at you.  
"Don't be ridiculous you're only up with one kill more than me"  
But he really was impressed.You were a mix of brutality and elegance . Maybe he could start having a liking for you, strong enough to stop him from killing you the next time you would call him names.

As you headed toward the exit he asked you something  
"(Y/N) Fancy and all but what was about the 10seconds story" you glanced at him questioning whenever answering or not  
"You see I strongly believe that a man needs only 10 seconds to decide between two options that' because when I-"BANG  
A bullet brushed your shoulder as you turned around raging looking at one of those 5 men that went out before.  
"I got him Victor" You said with a low voice that sent a shiver down his spine making things to him. Seeing you so furious was almost charming.  
You shot at the man's leg and the walked towards him .  
"Are you alone ?" He let out a scream of pain but refused to speak. You kicked his rib cage. "Maybe you weren't listening " you cleared your throath ."ARE. YOU .ALONE?!" You calmy asked yet intimidating to the man that nooded.  
"Very well, I gave you a chance to escape offering you my trust but you played with It" you glared looking at the man's eyes. "Do you know what happen to people like you ?" You said pulling his hair so he could look you in the eyes.The man was breathing with difficulty due the pain but managed to respond "you k-kill them-m" He muttered .You let out a low chuckle "You wish"  
....  
The man 's screams were filling the air making everything almost creepy yet Victor was amused by your actions  
"She Is going to be really fun" He taught to himself as he approached you offering his help for the torture which you accepted with flaming eyes.  
"Soo much fun" He smiled to himself.


	3. The reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear in the future chapters there will be more of Victor and reader 's dialouges but I wanted to show the past of her before entering the romantic part

The sun was starting to rise. Its rays were passing through the windows of the building.  
You could see the light reflecting in the man's blood.  
He was dead by now. The night you made him pass had been full of gore, the face of the man itself was unrecognizable. You were out of your berserk mode having vented all your rage on that body.

Victor walked up to you, touching your shoulder so that you would look at him .  
"We should go now,soon people will come to work , and I don't want to hear people screaming so early in the morning"  
You nooded and proceeded towards the door.  
....

The travel back home was silent. Neither of you spoke a word. So unlikely of Victor that before would torment you with jokes and complains about how hungry he was. 

When you finally arrived at the mansion you both quickly reported the result of the mission to Sofia and with you I mean Victor because not even a word escaped your lips.  
Sofia noticed that she let Victor finish before asking  
"(Y/N) any comment on the mission?"  
You woke up from that sort of state of trance  
Blinking but looking at nothing in particular.  
"The mission went smooth" You coldy said "Could I ask the permission to take a shower in one of the many guest rooms?" "Of course " The door slammed shut down behind you.

"She's acted strange since the end of the mission m'am.."  
"What happened Victor"  
"Maybe she is pms "Victor said trying to make a joke "or maybe she got angry for.."Victor went silent. "For ?"  
He explained to Sofia what had happed during the mission. Every single details.

"Now I get It..." Sofia was frowning  
"What ?" Asked Victor perplexed.  
"You see .. (Y/N) . I'll tell you but you have to keep your mouth shut"  
He nooded taking a chair to seat in front of her, with the chest against the backboard and arm crossed on it.  
"She may not look like one but she actually comes from a rich family , both of her parents were important figures in the bank. Everything was fine until one day a group of mercenaries assaulted her house. They killed everyone except her and her parents. They had a special plan form them.(Y/N) She found herself roped to a chair.  
Their boss gave her parents 2 options either they saved her and went out of town or they took the money from their strongbok before it blew up. And you can guess Victor 'cause they gave them 10 seconds to decide . Now Imagine the pain and betrayal a child has to bear seeing her parents unsure between saving her or money. Those 10 seconds seemed like an eternity. I think you can guess what they chosed at the end. Too bad the hitmen decide to kill them and spare her life. Why you may ask? She laughed when she saw her dead parents, the boss saw something in her and so they took her and trained her"

Victor was speechless.He sure had heard stories maybe even worse but still the thought of you going through all that pain hurt him.

He wondered way


	4. Chapter 4

"No! Absolutely no!"

" I need you to do that for the mission "  
Everyone in the room looked tired of your tantrum, except for Sofia, that was giving you no reaction.  
"Come on (Y/N)".It can't be that bad"Victor tried to calm you down, but of course It only made It even worse.You turned to him to face him and pointed your finger at him ready for spite some venom. But Sofia interrupted you both.

"(Y/N ) listen. You need to do this "  
Before you could even protest Victor put his left hand on your mouth and the right arm around your waist to keep you still and silence .  
"Only you can do this. It's an undercover mission. Victor can't do that alone because his face would be recognized while yours, on the contrary Is unknown."

You tried to let out a protest but the sound couldn't came out.  
Victor clicked his tongue twice like anyone does with a cat.  
"Calm (Y/N) .."

"I know that its not your style but I need you to look more like a client of the club "  
You couldn't take It anymore. You stepped on Victor's foot and that made him loosen his grip around your waist.Finally free you spoke.  
"And what should I dress like ?!um?like them?"you said pointing at Victor's lady Minions.  
"That's really unprofessional .. you can't wear a fucking bulletproof jackey underneath and those heels are inconvient!No wonders why Lisa died against Butch!" 

And that was It.

Suddenly you saw the ceiling. Hitting your back hard againts the floor. Two different heels planted on your body keeping you still and of course the guns aimed at your head.  
You let out a hiss of pain. While you could hear Victor laughing. 

"See (Y/N) perhaps you could learn from them " said Sofia as they pulled you up and kept you still . The headache making you weak.  
"Girls please go dress her for the mission"  
"And make her F-a-b-o-l-o-u-s " said Victor with sing song voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"How do I even walk in these ?"

Your complains could be heard all over the place as Sofia was discussing about the plan with Victor and some other men.

They all stopped talking as footsteps could be heard from the hall. Some were uncertain, yours of course, while others were confident and accompanied by some laughs.

"Here she comes.." said Victor.

The two girls opened the door for you as you tried to keep up with their walk.

The thought of people seeing you like that made you feel embarrassed so when the door was open you hid behind the door frame.

"(Y/N) enter please we have to talk about work"  
Sofia said as Victor preapered himself to make fun of you.

You shyily entered the room, keeping your head low so that noone could see your face.

Some men let out a whistle while Victor clenched his teeth, jaw steff and temporaly breathless.

You could feel your face burning as you gathered up some courage to look Sofia in the eyes.

The sight of your face completed the look.  
Your still fierce yet shiny eyes highlighted by the flustered look made Victor heart skip a beat, was that even possible?he wondered.

You were dressed with a little black velvet backless dress that hugged your curved perfectly. Who would have ever guessed that you had such a lovely back? Then to make everything a little wilder you wore as accessories a gold choker and some black fish net stockings. 

And of course your legs seemed even longer thank to those golden fucking heels that were tormenting your feets.

"Thank you girls " Sofia was smirking at you proud of the result.  
While Victor was silent. And THAT was strange.

"The look Is not over yet" the both said as they layed on your shoulder a light fur shrug. 

"I-isn't this to-o much?" Your voice was higher than usual and that mixed with your hair kept loose made Victor realised one thing.

He had never looked at you as a woman. Always as a kill-mate but never as someone he could sleep with or worse have feelings for.  
But you indeed were and the things you were doing to him. 

Sofia started to speak to you and he was greatfull for that because he already knew the plan. IF he had to listen right now he wouldn't be able to . Too much busy in looking at you or better eating you with his eyes.

The plan was simple. You had to disguise yourself as one of their costumers, talk to the target and gain his trust. Until he would be willing to show you the drug they kept in the back. You would check if the drug they are selling corrispond to the one they told to Sofia or if they were making dirty money in her zone with drugs she didn't know about. And then Victor and the others would come into actions. And take them down.

"So ready for the mission?"


End file.
